Running
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Maya has to run. Or else she will find her. Find her... and kill her. I do not own Girl Meets World. One-shot.


**Running**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note: I do not own Girl Meets World. All rights go to Michael Jacobs, April Kelly, and Disney.

It was like a nightmare.

Some form of an impossible scenario that was too inconceivable for her to take in a single gulp. She couldn't believe it no matter how many times she tried to, the insanity of it all was refusing to adhere to any form of truth. At the same time, she knew that it was real, as the scenario she found herself in felt too close to reality for her to dismiss it as some horrible nightmare. The scenario was vivid and the mere thought of her was becoming a fear unto itself. She just couldn't believe it, even as she was running.

She ran. Quickly.

The school was silent, aside from the footsteps of both her and the girl who was most certainly behind her. It filled her with absolute fear, like a glass of milk. Her breaths were coming out, harsh and in short gasps, mixing with her sobs. Her blond hair was whipping around in the air behind her. Cold air assaulted her body, blasting into her face, and she shivered. Goosebumps were rising from her skin, miniature hills. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting her occasional jacket that would have protected her from the biting cold that circulated throughout the school building. If it hadn't been for her rush to the school, she would have grabbed it from the hook near her bedroom door. Yet, that was in the past, and there was nothing that she could do about.

The hallway was dark and it was all because of the janitors. The school had been illuminated from the early reaches of the morning that day till five o'clock when the final teachers left behind had gone home. Long after the students had gone before them, squealing and laughing as they went on their merrily way. At any normal time, she would have also mentally cursed the janitorial staff. But, she knew that it wasn't their fault. It was her fault for returning to school to find darkness consuming the building.

'Run...' She thought to herself, as she heard the girl's footsteps behind her. They echoed in the empty hallway, ringing in her ears, as fear continued to tighten its grip on her mind.

She had to keep running. She had to. She couldn't stop, not with that psycho after her. The psycho was most certainly catching up to her, and she couldn't risk stopping to think about what would happen if the girl caught her. The possibilities were flashing in her mind, alongside the memories of what had led her to go running. The memories were like images from a horror movie, and they replayed in her head against her wishes for them to stop. Images that fueled the fire of fear raging in her heart at that moment. She would have puked at the images, but she couldn't stop running. A certain feeling of denial rose its ugly head up to grip her body, denial at the identity of the girl who was chasing her. The denial at the situation that was befalling her. Denial at what had happened before she ran.

She choked back a sob, as she remembered the text she received from her best friend. The text asked her to meet with the girl at the school, and the need to follow the girl was too strong to ignore. When she knew that her mother was asleep, she snuck out the window of her bedroom, and walked quickly towards the school building. The moment when she entered the school building and saw one classroom door open, with the lights on, she felt confusion. After all, the school was supposed to be empty and all the lights were supposed to be turned off. While she felt slightly hesitant to go through with the instructions, she knew she had to. The girl was her best friend and she couldn't risk their friendship getting ruined over lights being turned on. So, she entered the classroom, only to find the worst sight she ever had to see.

One that caused her to enter a running spree down the hallway.

Blood. There had been so much blood. It stained the ground, the walls, the ceiling, and the girl who she had called her best friend. It was so red that it almost made her puke. She had swallowed her vomit and stomach bile. The girl had been standing with her back towards her, yet she knew who it was from just the brown hair.

She had glanced down to the floor, and she saw it. The body. It was somebody she knew, and when she saw the wide slit across his neck, she screamed.

That got the attention of the girl. She turned around and when she saw the girl's smile, she screamed even louder. She ran.

She shook her head trying to get the memory out of her head, yet she couldn't. The images were too sharp and focused to be dismissed. As she was running, she didn't notice the warm tears falling from her eyes.

She rounded a corner, her shoes sliding on the ground, a squeaky sound echoing around the school. The girl's footsteps were still echoing behind her, and soon, she stopped running. She looked, in horror, as she stood at a dead end wall at the end of the hallway. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, nearer and nearer, and she felt true fear completely consume her mind. The wall halted her escape, and there was no other way to flee. With feverish glances at both sides of the hallway, she tried to find any unlocked door for her to duck into. But, there was none. All locked.

The footsteps rounded the corner, and she froze in her place. A figure was standing only a few inches away from her, and she could easily identify it. The girl stood, silent. Blood covered her blue T-Shirt and her face, red splatters staining her skin. A crazed grin was on her face. The spitting image of insanity.

"M-May- Maya..." Riley whispered, a hysterical giggle breaching her voice. Maya, frozen in place like a deer in the headlights of a car, shook her head. She could just stare in horror, as Riley walked closer to her. She wanted to scream, to say something to retrieve the old Riley, but no sounds came from her wide open mouth. The look in Riley's eyes said it all, even though the laugh had given her some idea as to her mental state. The denial in her heart began to rise higher, denial against the truth, denial against the person who was standing in front of her at that moment.

Yet she knew the horrible truth.

Maya stared hard at her friend as Riley gripped the knife tighter, the blood stained knife. Suddenly, she found her voice.

"Riley... You... You killed... Lu-Lucas..."

It came out as a high squealing whisper, fear contaminating her voice. She was shaking. The sobs were coming out rougher now. Riley began to walk closer to her. Maya backed away from her. The psycho was getting closer to her now, the blade still clutched in one hand. She didn't want to die, not at the hands of her best friend turned killer. It wasn't like her, it wasn't like Riley. Riley was sweet, and kind, and quirky, but not insane. The girl was advancing towards her, a crazed grin spread across her face. Maya felt the wall hit her back, and she glanced over her shoulder in horror.

"You... You ran... Away from me..."

Riley was just two steps from her, smiling, despite her voice coming out sad.

"Riley... Please! Don't do... Don't do this!"

One step forward.

"I have to, Maya... After all... You broke my heart..."

Close contact. Riley was now close to her, so close that she could feel her breath on her face. Maya felt hopelessness, hopelessness mixed with fear, as she squirmed when Riley came into close proximity to her.

"PLEASE! DON'T! DON'T DO THIS, RILEY!"

Riley raised the knife above Maya's head, and with one insane giggle, she trusted the knife down. Soon, Maya began to scream, a loud shrill sound. The scream echoed through the school, and suddenly, it ceased.

Only Riley's crazed laughter remained.


End file.
